tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Valliere
|- |'Name' |Rin Alizebethe Valliere |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Driver, The Order |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |Feburary 26, 2003 - Age 17 Fairbanks Alaska |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Tundra |- |'Affiliation' |The Order Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |Julia Jones |} Rin Valliere is currently aligned with The Order. She is assigned as Helios Driver. Physical Description * Height: 5ft 5in * Weight: 144 pounds * Eye Color: Dark Brown (ring around iris) * Hair Color: Dark brown w/ blond, dark red and copper highlights. * Hair Style: TBA Education Primary and Secondary: * Otis A. Mason Elementary * Lake City Middle, Thomas County Middle *Thomas County High, Daphne High Post Secondary Education: * None at this time Military Education: * None Family * Father: Eric Valliere * Mother: Dana Valliere *Brother(s):Kaleb Valliere (age 16) *Sister(s): Sandra Valliere (age 15), and a half sister Rin has never met. *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Rin doesn't have much skills in such things as technology,computers, or much else but she does have some. Fighting is not much of a skill though she has taken a few years in jujitsu and some sports has allowed her to improve for better flexibility, endurance, and speed. Besides these she may develop more skills as she gets older so currently lacks many at this point in her life. Appearance Generally Rin is average height for a woman and about close to the average weight. She is a bit slender though has no hour glass shape nor is chubby, but could be considered a bit lithe and lean for her body shape including her arms and legs. Rin's hair is normally 2 inches past her shoulder but is curently cut where the back is short and tapers down where the sides near her face are still a bit long adding with the colors in it and her natrual color. Her eyes are dark brown with a black rim around the iris. Has a purple whine stain birthmark. Personality Normally Rin is very kind hearted and easy to get along with though has the tendancy to be quiet sometimes. Only problem is when meeting new people she is very shy and will take a while before being comfortable enough as to become talkative. Becoming irritated or angry though is another thing, rare as it is it can happen. If someone keeps purposelly making things up or causing a scene she will not hesitate to get on their case until they stop.When Rin feels threatened or someone she cares about is in danger she will risk her life, if needed, to keep them safe and has been known by some to have a protective personality. Rin has some interests that are common. She has some some ability in sketching, drawing, or painting which is often related with fantasy or things she just thinks of randomly. Writing has become a pass time for when she is bored and feeling creative and has been since 7th grade. But she does also have her dislikes too. One is for those who think they are superior then others and this where she is not afraid to defy them if she sees it is needed. Has a great dislike for snakes and spiders, it doesn't matter even if they aren't dangerous. Rin also greatly hates violence or war but is willing to protect herself, friends, and famiy when needed. A few strong points Rin has is being creative and imagnative but also quick minded depending on a situation. There are rare moments she may even have leadership skills yet this doesn't always show since she ends up doubting herself a lot of the time. This is where a weakness can show in her mentally since the self doubt causes her to not stand up when it may be needed and maekes her shy. She does not judge anyone by how they look but how they act so it keeps her from making enemies immediately. But sometimes she may misjuge someone and end up getting hurt for it. Even with speed, endurance, and flexbility that she has gained she does have her physical weaknesses. One is due to a accident in 8th grade where her back and right shoulder will end having pain spasms and cause her great discomfort, keeping her from doing too much for a little while. And being duck-footed her outer thigh muscles have become stronger then her inner ones making the muscle over the knee joints uneven, causing uncomfortable rubbing of the bone against the muscle to cause it to give way or a great amount of pain. Biography Rin was born in Fairbanks, Alaska in -40 degree weather in the middle of winter. Up until the age of seven Rin lived in Fairbanks growing up to love the snow often sleding and spending time with her cousins and friends from school. Though she never knew her biological father having later in life found out him and her mother split up when she was eight months old. Most of her life was here, at least in her mind it was but she ended upmoving to Texas living with some of her mom's high school and college friends. After living three months in Texas Rin ended up going with her mother to Florida where they met up with Eric Valliere, an old middle school sweetheart of her mother in which by the next year in April they were married and Rin was 8 years old. About eight months later her little brother Kaleb was born in Jacksonville, Florida. During her living in FLorida her new step father worked at a Toyota dealership as a service writer but they ended up moving from St. Augustine to Melrose and back. Eventually they came to live in Lake City where Rin spent her fifth grade and part of sixth grade. During her living here he rmothe rbecame pregnant with her baby sister. But these years became where Rin developed being quiet, the bullying having for a while caused her to be less out going as she to be. The bullying first began in her 4th grade year and continued up to her high school years. Moving to Georgia Rin came to develop the sense of being a silent person, making very few friends and finishing her middle school years in Thomasville, Georgia. Right around then her writing skill began to develop a bit more and in some points she showed some signs of leadership skill yet has a fear of getting in front of a lot of people to speak. After a few years in Georgia her parents were let go from their jobs and her father got hired in Daphne, Alabama as a service manager in Springhill. Here Rin is working to finish high school and has broken out of her quiet phase she has had. Her current status is being a junior this year, working to get straight A's and becoming a decent driver. Extra's *Rin is currently unaligned with any faction. *Has a few scars with one being on her arm from a barb wire and another on her foot from surgery, both curved almost like half moons but not entirely. Dialogue Color Claim None. Current Signature TBA Theme Song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:Driver